Fiber optics are increasingly used for transmitting voice and data signals. As a transmission medium, light provides a number of advantages over traditional electrical communication techniques. For example, light signals allow for extremely high transmission rates and very high bandwidth capabilities. Also, light signals, when transmitted by optical fibers, are resistant to electro-magnetic interferences that would otherwise interfere with electrical signals. Light, when transmitted by optical fibers, also provides a more secure signal because it doesn't allow portions of the signal to escape from the fiber optic cable as can occur with electrical signals in wire-based systems. Light also can be conducted over greater distances without the signal loss typically associated with electrical signals on copper wire.
While optical communications provide a number of advantages, the use of light as a transmission medium presents a number of implementation challenges. In particular, the data carried by light signal must be converted to an electrical format when received by a device, such as a network switch. Conversely, when data is transmitted to the optical network, it must be converted from an electronic signal to a light signal. A number of protocols define the conversion of electrical signals to optical signals and the transmission of those optical signals, including the ANSI Fiber Channel (FC) protocol and the SFF-8472 standard. The FC protocol is typically implemented using a transceiver module at both ends of a fiber optic cable. Each transceiver module typically contains a laser transmitter circuit capable of converting electrical signals to optical signals, and an optical receiver capable of converting received optical signals back into electrical signals. Typically, a transceiver module is electrically interfaced with a host device, such as a host computer, switching hub, network router, switch box, computer I/O and the like, via a compatible connection port.
A problem with these protocols is that they are often revised. As a result, it generally becomes necessary to upgrade the existing digital diagnostic integrated circuits within the fiber optic module each time the protocols are revised. Thus, it would be highly advantageous to provide a fiber optic transceiver module which can be easily upgraded with changes to the standard.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide new and improved optical transceiver modules.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved optical transceiver modules with improved digital diagnostic integrated circuits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved optical transceiver modules that are easily upgraded with changes to the standard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved optical transceiver modules that improve the fabrication efficiency and manufacturing capabilities of optoelectronic modules.
A further object of the present invention is to provide new and improved methods of use of the optical transceiver modules.